User talk:Madscy/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:THE TEXAS RANGERS page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Deashawnte bro Hello, MADSCY I noticed you were in the midst of a kerfuffle with Deashawnte bro. I also noticed that not only did he tell you how to run your posse, but when you disagreed, he insulted you. I'm very sorry for this and I can assure you that most of our users are not like this. If it is any consolation, Deashawnte bro has been banned for 1 week. Again, I'm sorry you had to experience this. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Pictures I'm not sure why, but you posted 3 of the pics on your posse page 3 times each, but only posted 1 each of the uploads. I have cleaned up the unused pics. This is very unhelpful and adds unnecessary pics to the wiki. So I have to request that, in the future, you upload the pic once. If you need to upload another version, update the first one you posted instead of changing the file name and adding it again. If you need help on how to do this, please ask. Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Talk Page Messages Since you posted something saying that you'd been told that you aren't supposed to delete things from your talk page, I won't lecture you any further. I have restored your talk page and the messages left on it. If you delete them again, I will have no choice but to block you for a short period. Please, don't make me do that. - JackFrost23 23:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) alright look man i know your an administrator and all but you dont have to talk to me like im a kid dude, im grown. "Please don't make me do that." come on man. Ive only been on here for like 5 days i dont know everything about it yet man. calm down. :Your level of maturity notwithstanding, I was talking to you in the tone of concern. :After deleting your talk page, you left a message admitting that you knew you shouldn't have deleted the information, so I don't know why you think I should buy this "I didn't know" line you're trying to float. And because you seemed indifferent to the fact that you'd violated policy, I needed you to understand that there would be consequences should you decide to do that again. :When I said "Please, don't make me do that." I was coming from the angle of really not wanting to block you over something so basic and avoidable. If you think I'm on a power trip, you couldn't be more wrong. I do not like having to leave these messages for people. I want people to come here and edit and have fun. :I am far from being hostile (trust me, you'll know if and when it happens) and am only enforcing the policies here. :- JackFrost23 17:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : :what do you mean "im trying to float" ? is it so hard to think that somebody doesn't know how to use this site? the uploading process for pictures is a joke, it doesn't explain how to do anything. if says "oh somebody has a picture with that same name" but it dont show you the picture your uploading or the picture that has the same name. look i just had to say that about me because i know the majority of people on here are kids, so yeah they get scared when you say things like that. but i dont. i said it was a mistake and i didn't know how to fix dude, whatever. its not a big deal. it might be to you but its not to me. who cares if somebody reads or dont read this. it has nothing to with them. anyway man just take it how you want but im trying to learn this shit and i dont need people breathing down my neck about stuff like that. its just wasting space on red dead wiki man. peace. ::I really think it's time you calmed down. ::In your outburst you've managed to conflate two different messages I left you, one about uploading multiple pics and the other about deleting your talk page. These are two different things. ::What I meant by "you are trying to float", is your claim you didn't know that you weren't supposed to delete talk page data when you left a message saying that you did, in fact, know that you shouldn't remove the data, but did it anyway. Because "who cares?" Deleting messages on your talk page is a bannable offense no matter how little you think of it and all I asked was for you to not to that. ::And that has nothing to do with you uploading the same pic multiple times. That is an entirely separate issue. And if you are having issues with the app that adds pictures, I suggest updating your flash player or using a different browser. The pictures can and do show for me (and clearly others) every time, so the problem could be on your end. ::And your level of maturity is still not at issue. However, your deleting talk page data is, and if you continue to act like it's no big deal, I will block your account based on the fact that you are flippant of the rules here even after having had them discussed with you. Again, don't make me do this because I don't want to. I don't even like having to tell you that I might have to take action. ::This is not a threat, nor is it designed to intimidate or "scare" you, but to let you know the consequences if your behavior continues. I know you think it's no big deal, but I can make it one for you if that's what you choose. ::Personally, I'd like to never have to leave another message like this for you ever again. ::Can we work toward that goal, please? ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 19:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i thought the conversation was over really. you never wrote back so i assumed you agreed with me. so anyway im done with this conversation. :::No, the conversation was not over, as you have not even once acknowledged that you need to follow the rules here. In fact, you seem to have contempt for the fact that you are being asked to do so. :::And it's abundantly clear I do not agree with you. Have you even bothered to read what I've written you? Or are you convinced you already know what the gist of it is and can't be bothered to find out what I've really said? :::Your dismissive attitude has you walking on some thin ice here, buddy. :::- JackFrost23 17:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Intimidating Behaviour/Harrassment MADSCY, I recently blocked two people for behaving negatively towards you, so it pains me to see you do this. I saw the message you left on Otobott Carraman's talk page and I just wanted to tell you that a message like that is against the rules. It is classified as "Intimidating Behaviour/Harrassment" and I will have to remove it. If you leave another message like that I will be forced to temporarily block you. Also, I've seen your messages to JackFrost23 and I want to make myself clear. I am not trying to offend you, act hostile towards you, intimidate you, or act negatively towards you in any other way. I am simply informing you that you are in violation of the rules and I, as an admin, must ensure that it doesn't happen again. Please, do not take this the wrong way. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :oh huh, didn't even know i was banned. oh well. ::I didn't block you. I'm just asking that you don't send messages like that again. Next time, I will have to block you. ::Please, don't make me do that. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::yeah ok i wont, i was just trying to intimidate him. i wont "make you do that." lol peace. RE: Thanks, mate. I do my best. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) message to myself dont become a weirdo like the rest of these guys on here. i had no idea how anal these guys really are. its like the ones who are always posting have some kinda group and they think YOUR dumb cause they know everything about everything on here. i just wanted to put up my posse, just cause i dont contribute really to blogs and whatnot they think i shouldnt be here? why is there a posse/clan section then? i dont know madscy, i just dont know. yes its based on fact but it really is just a game. remember madscy its just a game. :Hey, MADSCY! I saw this message and I'm guessing it's sort of a reply to my reply on my talk page. Anyway, I'd like to address some things about this "message"! :So, you say "it's just a game"? That's right! It is! And I don't believe any of the users here have shown that we are obsessed with the game. The only times myself or another admin have talked to you has been regarding your behaviour or the behaviour of others. I helped out when Deashawnte bro insulted you, then Jack messaged you because you messed up while uploading pictures and, really, you just egged him on with your rude replies. Then you insulted Otobott Carraman and then, for what ever reason, messaged PipGirl and she took offence. Really, the only times another user has contacted you is to help you and then later to warn you about your behaviour. :Also, no one ever said you were dumb because you didn't know anything about the game. I don't know what you know about the game. I just didn't appreciate the way you spoke to other users. :Futhermore, I never, never said you should leave. I told you that if you keep up with your behaviour, I'll block you. But even then it would only be temporary (unless you did something serious). All the messages and negativity could've been avoided if you did stick to editing your posse page. Instead, you decided that you also wanted to leave users messages. Your comments on the blogs are fine, I've no issue with them. :In reality, MADSCY, all this drama has been completely overblown by you. I don't know why you suddenly feel yourself superior because people on the internet don't like being insulted. It's like you think if someone tries to discipline you on the rules they are some obsessive wanker that takes things far too seriously. I'll admit, the message I left was rude and negative. I don't regret it, because you've really been a nuisance. However, I'm being as nice as I can be right now and I'd really appreciate it if you tried to see your actions through other peoples' perspective. Rather than get taken aback that PipGirl was confused at your message, maybe try to see why she could have thought it was an insult. Rather than try to intimidate Otobott Carraman, you should have read the rules and seen that intimidating behaviour is not allowed. Please, MADSCY, just stop with the pretentious bollocks. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : :wow really?! thats what im sayin man yeah you did help me out and yeah i didnt know how to load pics or what ever, i already said that but i know now. im not trying to be mean or annoying at all. i read the rules and whatnot, as far as ottobot he is a glitcher and a modder and he pissed me off so i confronted him. he lives by me so i called him out, yeah it was wrong and i know that. i said i was sorry. pipgirl on the other hand just was mean man i may have posted in the wrong place but i wasnt the inly one posting stuff like that. i said i didnt want to and i erased it the next day, big deal. the message i left on her page was just supposed to be a joke but you guys take everything so serious man. i wasnt even mad that she said that really i just wanted her to know that i saw it. i mean if the talk pages arent for leaving messages for people then what are they for? i see all kinds of dump post on peoples pages like its some kinda facebook wall or something, i mean come on. like do we really need "hugs" on a blog? like i said i wasnt trying to a dick or anything like that man im sorry if you think im being out of line or whatever but its just rediculous man. i would just like to leave at this and say sorry for all this other crap and just move on dude ok. this will be my last post regarding this matter. bollocks lol. im american. :signature shit i dont know how that thing works... RE: A question No idea, mate. I don't play online very often and even then, I'm not concerned with my rank or place on the leaderboards, so I don't check them. Sorry. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Role in a film You recently said that you were interested in a role in my film. Which role is it your wanting? Please write me back. ~Much Obliged~ Git -R-Done!!!-Jared Chastain 21:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah i am iterested. im only concerned about a couple things really, location, costumes, crew, etc.. i really dont know what part i would like to play i figure i could send you some pics and maybe a vid of me talkin western or something? i dont know i just feel like i dont wanna dress up like a character and make a video of myself, im 28 and i have long hair, pretty rugged face lol. so i dont know im sure i could do something. let me know how to contact you besides this.. MADSCY 15:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Locations are all of the countryside and forest area in Texas, New Mexico, Montana, Kansas, and parts of Oklahoma and Arkansas. I ain't going to Mexico to do any filming. It'll be shot 100% in America. I know some places around some of my family's cattle ranches in the states a mentioned before that are perfect for filming. The buildings and all of that will be built by me and some construction builders I know. It'll be alot of work but I'm used to that. I spent my whole life on a cattle ranch. Costumes will be manufactured by my Mother. She is a skilled make-up artist and can make the costumes. She made all of the outfits for my films The Streets of Laredo ''and Pals. She will provide the provide the outfits for my current film ''The Regulators ''(remake of ''Pals) and for ''Red Dead Revolver''. Red Dead Revolver and ''Red Dead Redemption'' will be the first of any of my movies that I will post on youtube. If you want to you can play as one of Walton's Gang or even one of the Bollard Twins. If you want a more important role than name it and I will see what I can do. Long hair and a rugged face is good details but there are plenty of characters who look like that. I have long hair and a rough face and noticeable stubble and I'm only 14 years old. I was planning on playing Jack Marston as well but if you want you are welcome to play as him. One available role of a character with long-hair etc. is Captain De Santa but he is a gay mexican army captain and hardly anyone wants to play as him. Like my situation with the role of Edgar Ross, I can't find anyone to play him and it has been suggested to cut him from the film. You might work out as Jonah or if you are part indian or look indian, Nastas. Write me back about this whenever you can. ~Much Obliged~ Git -R-Done!!!-Jared Chastain 16:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) p.s. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I've been out getting things ready for filming of The Regulators. Re: moving pages? You can only delete pages as an admin. Any registered user can rename pages, however. So, in the case of the posse pages that are in the main wiki area you would be able to rename them to start with "Posse:" like they should, but when you did so it would leave a redirect page behind which an admin would then have to delete. As an admin, I have the option to not leave the redirect in the first place (which is kind of like a "rename + delete" all in one). If you see one of those pages and want to help out, it's okay to rename it. To be honest, though, it wouldn't save us a lot of time since we'd still need to take care of the redirect and write to the user about the change. Those kinds of edits also tend to really stand out in the activity list, so an admin will generally pick up on them before too long (I've handled two so far today). There are also some "behind the scenes" things on a posse page that may need to be fixed depending on how the page was created. I appreciate the offer to help, though. Feel free to ask if there's anything you want to work on, but aren't sure how to do. 2ks4 (talk) 16:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) San Diego Booth It's actually my buddy's booth, but I've worked Con for years so he wants me there for the show. We sell comics and collectibles (action figures, statues, busts, etc.) and specialize in hard-to-find stuff and prop replica stuff (from comics, not flicks). Our booth is 1107 if you want to stop by next year. Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Videos I watched some of your videos on youtube, they was funny as shit! -Dragonhunter 2336 haha! thanks man. feel free to comment. MADSCY 15:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC)